Reunification
by cassandra quail
Summary: The USS Noether is a small science vessel, under the command of Captain T'Vel. Responding to a distress call from the neutral zone introduces the crew to the Romulan reunification movement. As time progresses, T'Vel must make some difficult decisions and her crew are forced to confront their prejudices. Rated T for mild adult themes.
1. 1 - The Fugitives I

Author's note: I decided to write this because I was always intrigued by the TNG episode "Reunification" but there isn't a lot about the reunification movement in the canon. I have 11 chapters planned out, and will try to update frequently (my aim is roughly 2 weeks per chapter) until they are finished. Obviously I don't own Star Trek, but I did invent the crew of the USS Noether. The ship is named after the mathematician Emmy Noether.

* * *

**Chapter I – The Fugitives I**

"Camomile tea; hot," said a weary T'Vel to the replicator in her ready room, as she sat down to a mountain of work. Ever since she had helped to get the USS Noether back to working condition, she had had little time for rest, but she was content and proud of everything that she and her crew had accomplished so far.

Sipping her tea slowly, she began looking over the data her crew had recently compiled on young wormholes, a long term research interest of hers. Before she had time to even make sense of what was in front of her, there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," she called, and Commander Asha Bestwick, her first officer, a woman with short, greying black hair, walked to T'Vel's desk with an apologetic expression on her face.

"Commander," acknowledged T'Vel. "Is everything all right?"

"Captain, we're receiving a distress call from inside the neutral zone. At the moment there's a lot of interference and we can't make much out. I thought you'd want to know about it, though."

T'Vel thought for a moment. "Are there any other Starfleet vessels nearby? We are not well equipped to provide aid so we may be well-advised to contact a larger ship."

"Negative," said Asha. "As far as I can tell, there aren't any other vessels anywhere near us. Since the signal is coming from inside the neutral zone, I think we should treat it with extreme caution. For all we know, it could be a trap."

T'Vel's eyes drifted to the side as she thought about how best to proceed. "I would prefer to wait until we have more information. See what you can do to enhance the signal and get as much of the message as possible. I will notify Starfleet if or when I think it is necessary."

"With all due respect, Sir, I don't understand why we shouldn't notify Starfleet now," said Asha. "I'm sure you don't need me to quote regulations..."

"You have your orders, Commander," said T'Vel, a hint of irritation creeping into her words. "I will... explain when we have more information. I want to test a hypothesis."

"Okay," said Asha slowly, wondering what this hypothesis could be. She remained unconvinced by T'Vel's decision, but she usually trusted her judgement so she let the issue drop. "I'll keep you informed. Sorry again to disturb you."

T'Vel tried to go back to her work as her first officer left, but she was tired and decided to meditate instead, in case the distress call turned out to require her urgent attention shortly.

On the bridge, Lieutenant Jennifer Armstrong was doing her best to piece together the garbled transmission.

"Commander, I think I've pin-pointed the origin of the message," she called, as Asha appeared in the doorway. "It seems to be coming from the Algeron system."

"The Algeron system," said Asha thoughtfully. "What do we know about the Algeron system? Are any of the planets inhabited? If not, are they capable of supporting humanoid life?"

"I don't think any are inhabited, Commander," said Lieutenant K'Tang, the bridge science officer. He was a tall, muscular Klingon, but despite appearances he was fairly mild-mannered, with a distaste for bloodshed and a passion for the sciences. "Are we actually going to go into the neutral zone in response to the distress call?"

"Hmm," said Asha. "When we decipher the message, I'll consult with the captain."

"Respectfully, Commander, I think it would be a mistake. It is well known that the Romulans are not to be trusted – it could be a trap," he said.

"Your concerns have been noted, Lieutenant, and will be relayed to the captain."

K'Tang narrowed his eyes, unconvinced, before getting back to his work.

"Commander, at this speed we will reach the border of the neutral zone in approximately twenty minutes," said the helmsman, Ensign Alejandro Delgado. "Should I slow down?"

"Continue for now, and let me know when we're ten minutes away," she said. "Lieutenant Armstrong, you have the bridge – I need to talk to the captain again."

Asha knocked on T'Vel's ready room door again, shaking her out of her meditation.

"Enter," she said, looking expectantly at the door as Asha came in.

"Captain," said Asha, sitting down opposite her. "We have pin-pointed the signal to the Algeron system, and on our present course we'll reach the neutral zone in under twenty minutes. I need to know what you think we should do now."

"I will assume my position on the bridge. Have you deciphered the message?"

"We're still working on it, I'm afraid, but I'm not the only one who is worried that it may be a trap."

"I admit that I too was concerned about that possibility," said T'Vel. "However, given that the only Starfleet vessel in the area is the Noether, an Oberth class science vessel, I see no logic in attempting to lure us in with a false distress call."

"Let's hope you're right," said Asha as they made their way onto the bridge.

"Captain, I think I can clear up the transmission now," said Jennifer, and T'Vel nodded. The officers on the bridge were quiet as the crackling message began to play.

"Please, we need help … five of us … on our way to … had to land the shuttle, and we're running out of supplies."

"Have you attempted to transmit a response?" asked T'Vel.

Jennifer shook her head.

"Try to tell them that we have received their transmission and will be with them shortly."

"Captain," said Asha hesitantly, but then shook her head with a sigh. "Never mind." T'Vel raised an eyebrow.

"There is no cause for concern, Commander."

T'Vel made her way to the chair in the centre of the bridge and Asha took her place to T'Vel's right, nervously looking over at Alejandro, waiting for him to announce they were near to the neutral zone.

"Ten minutes until we reach the boundary of the neutral zone, Sir," he said, almost perfectly on cue.

"Can we go any faster?" asked T'Vel. "If they are in trouble then we should aim to arrive as quickly as possible."

"We're already travelling at warp 5, Sir."

"I see," said T'Vel. "Carry on."

Asha could hear T'Vel; drumming her fingers on the arm of her chair, and wondered what could be agitating her. She could count on one hand the number of times she had seen her display emotion while they had served together.

"Crossing into the neutral zone, Captain. We'll reach the Algeron system shortly."

"Thank you, Ensign. When we reach the system, assume standard orbit of -" T'Vel glanced at Jennifer.

"The fourth planet, Sir," she supplied with a smile. "Scans say that conditions on the planet are harsh, but perfectly tolerable for humanoid life."

T'Vel tapped her communicator badge. "T'Vel to Doctor Savok. Please prepare an emergency med-kit and meet me in transporter room one. Commander, you have the bridge – Lieutenant K'Tang, you're with me."

T'Vel and K'Tang took the turbolift down to the transporter room, where the chief medical officer, a young Vulcan man, was already waiting, medical supplies and tricorder at the ready. He nodded his head in recognition, and the three of them stood on the transporter, awaiting Alejandro's signal that they had assumed orbit.

The transporter technician, a bright-eyed young ensign fresh from the academy, rested her hand eagerly on the controls.

"Energise, Ensign LaCroix," said T'Vel, as soon as Jennifer relayed the coordinates.

The three officers materialised in a vast, rocky canyon. Although there were swirling sandstorms blowing through, the area was somewhat sheltered. Covering their eyes, they walked towards the twisted, shining mass of metal ahead of them, a small ship which had had a rough landing.

"Hello?" called T'Vel. "Is anybody here? I am Captain T'Vel of the federation science vessel Noether. We have come in response to your distress call, and have medical supplies."

They could hear nothing but the swirling wind, so attempted to find an entrance to the vehicle. There was a door on the side of the ship, crumpled out of shape by the impact. T'Vel tried to open it, but it was jammed tightly shut.

"Allow me," said K'Tang, and grabbed hold of the handle. After pulling, pushing and struggling with all his might for a minute or so, he withdrew sheepishly.

"Here," said Savok, an eyebrow raised. He produced a phaser, which he used to cut open the door.

"T'Vel called out again as she led the way into the dark ship. It appeared that the main power was down, but she could just make out the configuration.

"Romulan..." she said to herself, before calling out again.

"Hello?" called a voice in response, and a frightened man appeared in the corridor.

"I am Captain T'Vel of the USS Noether. Do not be afraid, we are here to help you."

The man visibly relaxed, and said, "I'm Valek. You've arrived just in time – two of my shipmates are injured from the crash landing. We've given them basic first aid, but none of us are trained medics."

"This is Savok, my chief medical officer. He will attend to all of your medical needs," said T'Vel, and Valek's eyes widened as he looked at T'Vel and Savok. He raised his hand slowly, in an awkward attempt at the Vulcan salute.

Savok and T'Vel briefly exchanged raised eyebrows at the unexpected gesture, before the both hurriedly returned it.

"Please, follow me – I'll take you to the bridge where we've been waiting," said Valek.

He led them through the jammed half-open bridge door, and they found four more Romulans, two men and two women, sitting in a circle on the floor on a pile of cushions that they had taken from the cabins. One of the women had long hair tumbling down her shoulders, covering a makeshift sling, and one of the men had his leg propped up on a cushion.

"Our distress call has been answered," said Valek as his shipmates turned to look at them. "This is Captain T'Vel and Doctor Savok."

The uninjured man gasped as K'Tang entered.

"This is my bridge science officer, K'Tang," explained T'Vel. "He's here to help too."

"A Klingon science officer," he said, with a hint of a sneer.

"Yes, and a fine one at that," said T'Vel curtly, before K'Tang could open his mouth.

Savok pulled out his tricorder and set about examining the man's propped up leg. Meanwhile T'Vel was wondering what the Romulan ship had been doing in the neutral zone.

"Who is in charge here?" she asked, looking around at each person in turn. The Romulan crew looked at each other uncertainly.

"No one is 'in charge' exactly," said Valek. "We planned this together, though it was T'Ral's idea."

"Could I speak to you, T'Ral?" asked T'Vel, looking at each of the two women, until the woman without the sling rose.

"We can talk over here," she said, and picked up a couple of chairs in the far corner of the bridge. As T'Vel sat down, she felt T'Ral's deep brown eyes boring into her.

"It is... unusual to see a small Romulan vessel in the neutral zone," began T'Vel.

"What are you trying to imply, Captain?" said T'Ral suspiciously. "If you intend to report us to Starfleet and send us home, tell me now and save me some time."

T'Vel was confused by the hostility. "I do not yet know if I will notify Starfleet," she said. "I do not have enough information to come to a decision."

"I presume you are aware that it could be considered a breach of the treaty signed by our governments for us to be in the neutral zone," said T'Ral, narrowing her eyes. "Why should we trust you?"

T'Vel regarded her. "We have come to help you. Without our help, there is a chance you will not be able to leave this planet."

"Is that a threat?"

"No. No, of course not," said T'Vel, a little green flushing into her cheeks. She cleared her throat. "I merely meant to point out that you do need our assistance, and if we meant you harm, we would not have responded to your distress call."

"Are you blushing?" T'Ral asked, looking a little amused. "I don't recall hearing of an embarrassed Vulcan before."

T'Vel fidgeted uncomfortably with the folds in her trousers. "Vulcans do feel emotions, but we train our minds to suppress them."

"Yes," said T'Ral, nodding enthusiastically. "So I've read. You follow the teachings of Surak."

"You... have an interest in Vulcan philosophy?" T'Vel asked, a little surprised.

"Yes – we all do," said T'Ral. "That's part of why we're here. We were meeting weekly, with the hope of translating _The Teachings of Surak_ into Romulan, but recently the Romulan state has really cracked down on the study of Vulcan philosophy. We were part of a larger group, but most of the others are missing after a series of raids on our houses. We fled. A contact provided us with this old ship, and we were hoping to get out of Romulan space before anyone could find us. Unfortunately we ran into engine trouble and had to land here."

T'Vel's heart began beating rapidly, and she had trouble keeping her emotions contained. "You're part of the reunification movement?"

"We are," said T'Ral. "But you must understand the danger that we're in if we don't get away from here. If we have to go back into Romulan territory we could be tortured or killed."

"I understand," said T'Vel, with a sense of grim urgency. She remembered the stories her mother had told her once, after too much Romulan ale. T'Ral's predicament was painfully close to home. "I will not inform Starfleet of your whereabouts for the time being."

Savok had just finished bandaging the Romulan man's leg. While examining him, he had discovered that his name was Suval, and he had been interested in Vulcan history and philosophy for almost a lifetime. Savok found it both strange and intriguing that there were Romulans with such interests.

He turned his attention to the woman, Mirel, whose arm was swollen and causing her so much pain she could barely move.

"I doubt you require a doctor to tell you that this is broken," said Savok. "It may be advisable to take you up to my sick bay, where I can examine it in greater detail. For now, I will give you something for the pain. This may make you feel drowsy."

"Thank you. Thank you so much," said Mirel as the hypospray began to take effect.

K'Tang was standing with the other man, Alvek, and Valek. Alvek appeared somewhat embarrassed about his earlier prejudiced remark, and although he hadn't apologised he had overcompensated by asking a variety of questions about K'Tang's research and feigning fascination at his responses.

"Captain," said Savok. "I think it would be wise to take Mirel and Suval to my sick bay so that I can treat them properly. Mirel's arm is likely broken in two places and I may need to operate."

T'Vel opened a channel to Ensign LaCroix.

"Three to beam directly to sickbay, Ensign. Lock onto Savok's signal. Stand by for further instructions."

"Understood," came her response, shortly before Savok and his two patients were transported onto the Noether.

"T'Ral, have you attempted to repair your ship?" asked T'Vel.

She shook her head. "We managed to restore emergency power, but the landing left the ship completely wrecked, even without the engine problems."

T'Vel thought for a moment but the only logical course of action seemed to be to take the Romulans on board and transport them to safety. She asked if that was acceptable to them, and T'Ral broke into a thankful smile.

"Thank you, Captain," she said. "You have been beyond accomodating."

T'Vel's lips showed a trace of a smile as she replied, "As a Starfleet officer, it is my duty to help."


	2. 2 - The Fugitives II

**Chapter 2 – The Fugitives II**

"So, Captain, what are you planning to do now?" asked Asha bluntly. T'Vel had convened a meeting with her senior officers now that the Romulans were settled safely into guest quarters. Four expectant faces were now focussed on her, waiting for her to explain and justify her actions.

"I believe, based on what our guests have told me, that they are in danger from the Romulan state if they are returned to Romulan space. However, there is a significant risk that they will also have difficulties this side of the neutral zone. The Federation is under no obligation to grant them asylum. Therefore I intend to help them to safety," she said.

K'Tang was sceptical. "Are you sure you can trust them, Captain?"

"Prejudice has no place on this ship, Lieutenant," said T'Vel. "Do not forget that I, too, am half Romulan."

K'Tang glared at her, but held his tongue.

"With all due respect, Captain, these fugitives may not be who they say the are. I'd be wary of trusting them completely until we have some way of verifying their story," said Asha.

"With all due respect, _Commander_," began Jennifer in an almost mocking tone. "How do we go about verifying their story anyway? We can't go to the Romulan authorities. Besides, as of yet I don't see any reason to doubt them."

Savok cleared his throat, an eyebrow raised at the petty human bickering. "You all seem to be forgetting that two of the Romulans are in fact my patients. Whoever they happen to be, they are in need of medical attention which I must insist upon them receiving."

The room was quiet, until finally Asha spoke.

"Okay, Captain, how about a compromise? We could keep the fugitives safe until they have received their medical care, at which point we will notify Starfleet, who are best equipped to deal with them."

T'Vel studied her first officer, locking on to her sincere, brown eyes, before shaking her head. "I am sorry, but I do not find your compromise acceptable. We do not know that Starfleet will deal with the situation appropriately. But, since it is obvious that you all have concerns, I will do what I can to convince you that we are pursuing the most logical course of action while Mirel and Suval recover."

She looked at her crew, one by one, and once she felt satisfied that the matter was settled, she moved onto the next topic for discussion.

"We have received new intelligence from Starfleet regarding our research, which I am sure you will be interested to hear. K'Tang?"

"Yes, Captain," he said, his tense shoulders relaxing as the discussion moved back to his comfort zone. "I have received reports of some interesting fluctuations in the Azure nebula. I can't be sure from the data I've seen so far, but there is a possibility that the fluctuations could indicate a wormhole forming. It would be really exciting if we could take readings as it formed – we'd be among the first scientists in the Federation to record the formation of a wormhole."

K'Tang's enthusiastic smile stretched across his face in a way that seemed unusual for a Klingon. It was infectious; T'Vel found herself wanting to smile too, but she merely added, "It could be truly fascinating."

"Are we setting off immediately?" asked Asha.

"Of course," said K'Tang before T'Vel could even open her mouth. "We need to get there as soon as possible to get as many readings as we can."

"Yes, K'Tang is quite correct," said T'Vel. "Unless there is any more urgent business I suggest that we all get back to work."

The other officers shook their heads and they all headed to their respective stations. Once T'Vel was satisfied that the ship was running smoothly, T'Vel excused herself to talk to the guests, leaving Asha in charge of the bridge.

T'Vel knocked on the door of the room that she had assigned to the three Romulan men. The response was slow; she heard a few murmurs and some rustling before Valek finally opened the door. The room was designed for four people, and though the bunks were a little cramped, there was ample space to sit on the two sofas in the middle of the room, arranged around a clear perspex coffee table.

"Ah, hello Captain. Is there anything we can do for you?" he asked as they hovered in the doorway. Behind him T'Ral and Alvek were sitting together, sipping on herbal tea.

"Actually, I had hoped to speak with you," she said. "I hope I am not intruding or disturbing you."

"Please, come in," said Valek, gesturing towards the sofa as he walked to the replicator to get a cup of tea for himself.

T'Ral and Alvek smiled as she sat down. T'Vel was not sure where to begin so she asked, "Are you comfortable?"

"Yes, thank you, Captain," said T'Ral. "Mirel and Suval are with your kind doctor at the moment, so we're just having something to drink and refreshing ourselves – it's nice to be out of our ship."

"Good," said T'Vel. "If there is anything you would like me to program the replicator to prepare for you, do not hesitate to let me know."

"Actually, we're interested in trying some Vulcan dishes," said T'Ral. "I've been trying to make plomeek soup recently at home on Romulus, but I haven't been entirely successful. It's difficult to find ingredients, and, well, I'm not sure exactly how it's supposed to taste in the first place."

"I remember my mother saying that she had a similar problem," said T'Vel, though she immediately regretted her words.

"You mentioned your mother before," said T'Ral with interest.

"I should not have said anything," said T'Vel, her cheeks flushing green again.

T'Ral regarded her, but sensing her discomfort, dropped the subject.

"I've been working my way through your herbal tea blends, Captain," said Valek cheerfully. "Are there any you'd recommend in particular?"

"Actually my favourite is a human blend. A plant called chamomile," said T'Vel. "I find it uniquely relaxing. Perhaps I have spent too much time around humans since joining Starfleet, but it seems Earth is home to many nutritious plants that I have come to enjoy."

"I'll have to try it," said Valek, shuddering as he took a sip from his cup.

"Perhaps you would like to dine with me later," said T'Vel. "I can replicate a variety of my favourite dishes from Vulcan. Or, if you prefer, I have modified some Romulan dishes to accommodate my dietary requirements which you may enjoy."

"That would be wonderful," said Valek. He looked at his companions.

"Thank you, Captain," said T'Ral. "I look forward to it."

Alvek simply nodded his head with an appreciative smile.

"I will invite the doctor," T'Vel said. "I believe you will find him very interesting. On that note, perhaps I should see how your comrades' treatment is progressing in sick bay."

T'Vel rose to leave and as she opened the door, T'Ral hurried to follow her.

"May I accompany you, Captain?" she asked. "I'd like to see how my friends are doing."

"Of course. And... Please call me T'Vel."

The two women headed for the turbolift. T'Ral had a troubled expression, her ridged forehead furrowed.

"Captain – T'Vel -" she began.

"Yes?" T'Vel's eyebrow was raised.

"I'm sorry if I'm out of line here, but you've mentioned your mother twice..." she trailed off and T'Vel stopped dead and turned to face her.

"My mother is Romulan, yes. If that is what you were wondering," said T'Vel briskly. They were a couple of metres short of the turbolift door, and as T'Vel began walking again, T'Ral touched her arm gently to hold her back.

"No, I'd gathered that much. I was really wondering... If she was one of us."

"She was in the reunification movement," said T'Vel. "But she was not fond of talking about her experiences. It was only under the intoxicating influence of Romulan ale that she ever mentioned it. Her escape from Romulan space was one of the most traumatic experiences of her life. I feel... Compelled to prevent your crew from suffering in a similar fashion."

T'Ral said nothing; she was touched that the captain had confided in her. T'Vel, on the other hand, felt a little embarrassed and uncomfortable. She rarely shared such intimate information, but there was something about T'Ral that invited an unusual level of trust. Her positivity, her eagerness to learn perhaps, or maybe it was the strength and determination visible in her eyes, which reminded T'Vel of her mother.

"Shall we?" said T'Vel, as the turbolift door opened.

The two women spent the ride in the lift and the walk to sickbay in silence; T'Vel was fighting to control her emotions and T'Ral was quietly wondering about T'Vel's mother's experiences, and worrying about absent friends. She knew that she was very lucky to have escaped Romulan space – but what about the others? Where were they, and were they hurt? Were they even alive? It was difficult to think about and T'Ral had tried so hard to push it to the back of her mind, but it always came back.

In sickbay, they were greeted by Nurse Sasha Morello, a tidy sort of man with shoulder length straight hair and an almost impossibly neat moustache.

"How are the patients?" asked T'Vel.

"Savok is busy fixing Mirel's arm," he said. "Suval is having a rest in the mean time but seems to be making a good recovery. He's just through here if you would like to see him."

"Thank you," said T'Ral with a smile, and Sasha led them through to a small recovery room, where Suval was sitting comfortably propped up in bed, reading.

"T'Ral, Captain," he said, smiling and laying the padd down on his lap.

"I trust you are comfortable?" said T'Vel, and he nodded. "Good, then I shall leave you to rest."

T'Ral pulled up a chair and the pair chatted and T'Vel went to leave.

"Nurse Morello," said T'Vel. "Could you inform the doctor that I will be preparing a meal for our guests in my quarters at 1900 hours, and I would be grateful if he would attend."

"Sure thing, Sir," he said, and went back to organising the medicine cupboard as T'Vel left.

T'Vel headed to the turbolift and commanded it to go to the bridge so that she could do some work, but her mind had been feeling increasingly chaotic and unfocussed, and she was beginning to find it very unsettling, so she stopped the lift and decided to meditate in her quarters instead.

Meanwhile on the bridge, Asha sat thoughtfully in the captain's chair as the Noether drifted through the stars. She still felt unsure of T'Vel's decision, and there was a quietly nagging voice in the back of her mind that wondered if T'Vel had some kind of emotional investment in the fugitives beyond the ordinary call of duty. She knew that the captain's mind was highly trained to suppress and control emotion... and yet, this was the closest to emotional she had ever seen her.

K'Tang and Jennifer were sitting together at the science station working out how best to calibrate the sensors and make the most efficient use of the ship's resources when gathering data on the suspected wormhole. K'Tang's excitement over the research project had almost pushed any worries about the Romulan fugitives out of his mind – but not quite.

There was a lull in their conversation, and he said, "I wonder what the captain intends to do with the Romulans while we carry out our research. At best they will get in the way, at worst they could be sending valuable information back to the Romulan government."

"I'm sure the captain will figure something out," said Jennifer, tucking her long read fringe behind her ear. "She knows what she's doing." She paused. "Besides," she continued with a sigh, "it makes me really uncomfortable the way that you assume they are untrustworthy just because they're Romulan. It would be like someone dismissing you as violent just because you happen to be a Klingon, or assuming that I am emotional and weak because I'm a human. These stereotypes are ridiculous and it's high time we managed to get past them."

K'Tang didn't know what to say, but he felt an uncomfortable reminder of Alvek's initial sneer upon finding out that he was a science officer. He grumbled non-committally. "I will try to be more open-minded."

"I'm sorry," said Jennifer. "I didn't mean for that to turn into such a speech. I understand that we all have our prejudices that we need to work on – even though everyone is equal in the eyes of the Federation and Starfleet, these unfortunate stereotypes persist, so on some levels we still have a way to go."

"Yes, that is certainly true," he said, casting his mind back to his days at the academy. "But remember that the Romulans are not our allies. Their duplicitous reputation is not entirely unwarranted..."

Jennifer rolled her eyes and he trailed off. "I'm done with this conversation K'Tang. Anyway, I'd better go and calibrate the sensors now."

K'Tang was left feeling a little confused, furiously debating himself internally, reinforcing and justifying to himself his suspicion of the Romulans. He had never met a group of Romulans who had proved to be trustworthy, so why should he make an exception for the fugitives?

* * *

T'Vel's quarters were filled with a lingering scent of incense as she began to prepare for the arrival of the guests. She had chosen what she hoped would be a pleasing selection of Vulcan food, though she caught herself worrying that her food might go down as badly as some of the herbal tea blends, so had also replicated a hearty Romulan vegetable stew to serve on the side.

As captain, her quarters were large enough to accommodate a reasonably large dining table, mostly for the purpose of entertaining important guests. Although she usually just prepared simple meals to eat at her desk while she worked, T'Vel felt a pleasant sense of satisfaction as she looked at the food she had replicated. She lit a few candles in the middle of the table, and there was a knock at the door.

"Enter," she said.

The doors opened and the guests entered, with Savok at the rear, apparently observing Suval's ankle as he walked. If anything could be said of Savok, it was that he took his duties as a doctor extremely seriously.

"This all looks fantastic, Captain," said Valek with his usual cheerful smile.

"Please, take a seat," said T'Vel, motioning towards the table. As everyone sat down, she said, "Help yourselves. I hope that you will find everything to your tastes, but I have also replicated something which should taste more familiar in case it is not."

"I'm sure it will be great," said T'Ral, already serving herself a large portion of soup. "After surviving on emergency rations I assure you, even gagh would seem palatable."

"Your emergency rations must be of very low quality," said T'Vel, the thought of live, wriggling creatures on her plate making her feel faintly ill.

"They're better than nothing, Captain, but they've got nothing on real food like this," said Mirel. She was eating one-handed, her injured arm resting on her lap wrapped tightly in a bandage for support.

"I am glad you are please with the food. And please, call me T'Vel."

"My patients appear to be recovering well," said Savok.

"Thank you Doctor," said T'Vel. "However I had hoped that this evening could be somewhat more informal. It would be interesting to find out more about our guests, and how they came to be in such a predicament."

"You mean that you intend to dig for information, Captain?" said Alvek sceptically.

"In a manner of speaking, perhaps," said T'Vel. "But there is no malicious intent. As a Vulcan I am simply curious about your beliefs."

T'Ral looked at her sharply as the word _Vulcan_ left her lips and regarded her, wondering whether she would acknowledge her Romulan half, but she did not.

"I, too, have been curious," admitted Savok. "It is most unusual indeed to hear of Romulans who are interested in Vulcan philosophy."

"It isn't just Vulcan philosophy that we're interested in," said Valek. "We envision a world where Romulans and Vulcans can live side by side. Acknowledge our differences, but respect each other. Some among our movement wish to embrace the Vulcan philosophy of Surak and to learn to meditate and purge their emotions, but others among us would just like to see our people living together, reunified."

"It is an interesting idea," said Savok. "How do you plan to go about your vision?"

"There is heated debate about that even within the movement," said T'Ral. "But I don't think anyone would deny that we'd have to really shake up the structure of Romulan society to promote a more peaceful coexistence. The Vulcan philosophy is cooperative, pacifist. The prevailing values in Romulan society today are based on militarism, imperialism and force. We are taught from a young age that our way of life is superior and there is no greater honour than to fight and die for the Romulan empire. We reject those values."

"You are revolutionaries," said Savok, sipping demurely on his soup.

"You could put it that way," said T'Ral with a sad smile. "Why else would the Romulan state treat us as such a danger? Our very existence threatens their way of life."

"You must excuse T'Ral and her relentless optimism," said Mirel with a raised eyebrow. "If only we were as big a threat to the Romulan state as they seem to think we are. Unfortunately it has been hard for us to get organised at times."

"Of course it's going to be hard to get organised when we have to stay fairly underground," said Valek. "I think we were doing well considering."

"Well, we're not doing well now," said Mirel bitterly. "If anything, the recent raids will put people off looking into our ideas out of fear that they too will end up in exile or worse."

"Or perhaps it will expose the true nature of the state and security forces. We are peaceful, for the most part pacifistic," said T'Ral. "And yet, they are cracking down on us with violence."

"Ah, but most people don't know that we're pacifists. All they will have read in the news is that a group of dangerous terrorists have been apprehended," said Mirel. The two women regarded each other for a moment, but then Mirel turned to T'Vel and said, "I'm sorry – the conversation is getting a little heated."

"Do not apologise," said T'Vel. "This is all very intriguing to me. Was there a final straw which led to the recent raids? Or are you unsure as to why you have been targeted more recently?"

"I think I can answer that," said Suval, who had been very quiet so far. "There has been a growing anti-war movement in the Romulan empire of late, and in line with our non-violent beliefs some of us have been involved in street demonstrations. Unfortunately this allowed the Tal Shiar to gather enough intelligence to trace us and we have been used as a scapegoat, being blamed for the demonstrations and growing resistance to traditional Romulan values."

"We were careful of course, but there's only so much you can keep from an organisation like the Tal Shiar," said Mirel. "Most dissidents simply disappear before they can get themselves heard."

There was a pause, and T'Vel noticed that most of the food had been eaten. "Shall I clear the table?" she asked.

"Allow me to help," said T'Ral, piling up her own dishes. "Where do the dirty dishes go?"

"We put them back into the replicators, which allows for the leftovers to be recycled," said T'Vel. "Thank you."

"I have some work I would like to do this evening," said Savok. "I hope you will excuse me."

As he rose to leave, T'Vel said, "Thank you, Doctor. I appreciate you coming this evening."

He nodded his head, and turned to leave. He had enjoyed the evening, but would be glad to get back to his own company.

"Will you stay for a drink?" T'Vel asked the remaining guests. "I'm sure I can find something to your tastes."

"I'm sorry, Captain," said Mirel. "I think I could use some rest."

"Agreed," said Suval. "It has been a long week for us."

Alvek nodded in agreement, and the three prepared to leave.

Valek and T'Ral looked at each other, shrugged and T'Ral said, "We'll stay."

"Thank you for coming," said T'Vel as the three others left. "It has been a pleasant evening."

"Thank you for the food," said Mirel. "It was wonderful."

"I too had a good time, despite my initial reservations," said Alvek. "I'm sorry I doubted you, Captain."

After the doors closed, T'Vel excused herself to have a look around at the various bottles of alcoholic drinks she had accumulated as gifts over the years. Though in general she chose not to drink in accordance with Vulcan philosophy, she had been know to indulge from time to time. In the back of her cupboard was a mostly full bottle of blue liquid. Hanging from it was an old, crumpled tag with a faded coming of age message from her mother. She hesitated for a moment, but if there was any time it would be appropriate to offer guests Romulan ale, this was it. She also picked up a bottle of whiskey, which she had occasionally enjoyed drinking with Asha while they were restoring the Noether together.

She put the bottles on the table and went to get some glasses. As she returned, Valek asked, "Isn't Romulan ale illegal in the Federation?"

"My mother had her ways of getting hold of things," said T'Vel, pouring herself a glass. "Would you like some?"

The others nodded, and then T'Ral narrowed her eyes and asked, "Do Vulcans usually drink alcohol?"

"No. It makes our thoughts... too unfocussed, too chaotic. But remember that I am only half Vulcan," she replied. "Occasionally I do not mind allowing my emotions to come closer to the surface, though it can be unsettling."

"I take it your mother is Romulan," said Valek. "This ale is exquisite."

"She does have good taste," agreed T'Vel.

"If you don't mind me asking," said T'Ral, "did your mother also learn to suppress her emotions?"

"She chose not to," said T'Vel. "She lives with my father and they both work for the Science Academy. She was a valuable source of support for me when I was a young woman. With her guidance I allowed myself to explore emotion, but I prefer the order of the Vulcan way."

"I wondered if it was possible," said T'Ral. "I had been hoping to learn, once we had finished our translation of _The Teachings of Surak_."

"It will be difficult, but it is not impossible. I can point you in the right direction before we part," said T'Vel. "I believe you will find the meditation techniques useful whether you eventually choose to purge your emotions or not."

"Thank you," said T'Ral, savouring the burning sensation of the ale as it slipped down her throat.

Valek drained his drink. "I would like to stay later, but unfortunately I'm feeling rather tired."

T'Vel was disappointed, but did not ask him to stay. As she let him out, she asked, "Another drink, T'Ral?"

T'Ral smiled and asked to try the whiskey. Human beverages were as rare on Romulus as Romulan ale in the Federation, though not strictly prohibited. T'Vel filled both of their glasses and clinked them together as she sat next to her companion. T'Ral raised an eyebrow.

"Do not worry," said T'Vel. "I may not drink alcohol often but I tolerate it well."

"For a Vulcan, perhaps," said T'Ral teasingly.

"I have spent many an evening drinking with my mother, much to the confusion and disapproval of my father," said T'Vel with a faint smile.

"I must admit, I'm both surprised and fascinated to hear about your family," said T'Ral. "I hope this doesn't come across the wrong way, but it really gives me hope that reunification is possible. After all I've been through recently, it was exactly what I needed to hear."

"I am glad," said T'Vel. Her mind was beginning to feel a little disorderly, a swirling mixture of emotions trying to masquerade as logic. "It is difficult for me, knowing what my mother went through, to remain logical in this situation. But I promise I will do everything I can to ensure that you are not forced to return to Romulus."

A single tear ran down T'Ral's cheek, and T'Vel lightly brushed it away. Two fingers came up to meet hers and they embraced for a moment. T'Ral pulled quickly away, her cheeks flushing emerald.

"Perhaps I should sleep too, Captain."

"I am sorry," said T'Vel. "Perhaps my tolerance to alcohol is lower than I thought."

"Your judgement may be compromised and I don't want you to regret anything. Good night, T'Vel," said T'Ral, and she left.

T'Vel poured another drink of Romulan ale before putting the bottles away. She savoured the taste and the comforting memories of her mother it brought back.

Before collapsing on the bed she sat at her desk and patched a transmission through to Asha, informing her that in the morning they would find a suitable place to drop off the fugitives on the way to the Azure nebula, and Starfleet regulations be damned.

"Are you – are you slurring your words, Captain?"

"I'll see you in the morning, Commander. I'm tired."


	3. 3 - Suspicions

**Chapter 3 – Suspicions**

"We will reach the Azure nebula in ten minutes, Captain."

"Thank you, Ensign," said T'Vel, and she notified K'Tang and Jennifer, who were preparing to monitor the readings in the main science lab.

* * *

"_I'm sorry, Captain, but I must insist that you record my strong opposition to this decision. Not only is it against Starfleet regulations, but I believe that your judgement is being hindered by your emotions."_

"_Your disagreement has been noted and will be logged, Commander."_

"_We should have contacted Starfleet and gone through the usual procedure – I fail to see why the Federation would not grant asylum."_

"_The procedures are inadequate."_

"_Going through the official channels is the only sensible option!"_

"_There are always other options, Commander."_

"_So leaving them in the wreckage of a Federation colony is an equally good option?"_

"_We have left them with a power source and a replicator. Their immediate needs are well taken care of. They are able to maintain contact with us, and we will respond if necessary. I have also given T'Ral my mother's contact details, in case of emergency, and I have been in contact with her myself. She is in the best position to help them."_

"_T'Vel, nothing about any of this is logical! You should be ashamed to call yourself a Vulcan."_

* * *

"Captain, I'm reading another ship in close proximity to the nebula," said Asha, startling T'Vel slightly. "Unknown origin. Appears to to be low on arms and defences though. I'd say it's probably a science vessel, but I can't be sure."

"The Azure nebula is on the border between federation and Klingon space. Could the ship be Klingon?" asked T'Vel.

"It doesn't look like any Klingon vessel I've ever seen, but perhaps K'Tang will know."

"Hail them. I do not want to take any chances with this mission."

Initially, there was no response, but then a simple audio recording came through.

"This is Captain Korogh of the Klingon science vessel Antaak. We are conducting important research, and do not wish to be disturbed."

"It would seem the Klingons too have picked up the unusual readings. Send a response to let them know that we are also scientists, and would gladly share our findings if they so desire," said T'Vel. She coldly watched Asha type a message into the console as the events of the morning played once again in her mind.

* * *

They had left the group of Romulans on a former Earth colony, with enough resources to last until they could find a more permanent residence. Some of her crew had argued, noted official objections, even pleaded with her, but she could not agree to hand them over to Starfleet. At the very least, they would need a damn good lawyer if they were to stand any chance of being granted asylum by the Federation. For all its grand declarations about the right to asylum and equality, its reputation told a different story.

After her heated discussion with Asha, T'Vel was forced to leave and retreat to her quarters until she could compose herself. She had not expected the sheer force of the emotional reaction she had experienced in response to the Romulan fugitives and it was a strain for her to keep herself in check. A quarter of an hour later, a calmer, somewhat sheepish Asha had knocked on her door.

"Captain?" came her uncertain voice.

T'Vel closed her eyes, focussing intently on the sweet smelling air filling her lungs, followed by the serenity as her chest deflated.

"Enter," she said, finally.

Asha hovered in the doorway briefly, her hands clasped together nervously.

"Permission to speak freely, Captain."

T'Vel simply nodded from where she was sitting at the table, and motioned to the empty seats in front of her.

"T'Vel..." said Asha, a pained expression on her face as she sat down opposite her captain. "I just want to offer my sincerest apologies for what I said in the meeting earlier. It was completely unprofessional of me. But – and I say this as your friend rather than your first officer – I'm concerned about you."

"There is no cause for concern, Asha," said T'Vel. "I am merely doing my duty as a Starfleet officer. We will carry out our orders and I will help the Romulans as much as my position allows."

"But you see, that's what worries me." Asha sighed. "You're not doing your duty as a Starfleet officer because you're choosing to ignore the standard procedure for people seeking asylum. It doesn't seem logical or even like you at all."

T'Vel studied her friend through the swirling incense. "I do not like to talk about my mother, but it seems I have no choice but to tell you now. I am acting based on the treatment she received when she was forced to leave Romulus. Like our fugitives, she was involved in a group which advocated the peaceful reunification of Vulcans and Romulans. I do not know what precisely caught the attention of the authorities, but when her close friend and associate in the reunification movement disappeared without a trace, she began to fear for her own life. Again, like our fugitives she escaped on a small vessel and was forced to crash land, except that she was lucky enough to get into Federation space before she had trouble with the vessel. However, unlike our fugitives she was picked up by a large Starfleet vessel and asked directly for asylum."

"What happened?" asked Asha.

"Naturally the captain of the Starfleet vessel treated her with extreme suspicion, and she was subjected to long, seemingly irrelevant interrogations before being detained for a long time. She was unable to contact her friends and family, or indeed arrange adequate legal representation. It took her a long time and much unnecessary suffering to convince the Federation officials that she was not a spy and that the danger of returning to Romulus was both real and unacceptable."

There was a long, painful silence.

"I understand your reservations, T'Vel, but this all must have happened a long time ago. The Federation has improved an awful lot in that time," said Asha.

"Not for people of Romulan heritage," said T'Vel quietly. "Most people assume that I am Vulcan and I do not correct them. There is a reason for that."

"I understand your personal reservations, T'Vel. Honestly I do. But when you signed up to Starfleet you knew that you would have to abide by the regulations and I still can't condone your actions," said Asha. "Perhaps I shouldn't have come."

"No," said T'Vel. "I am glad that you came, and I hope that you will think about what I have said and re-evaluate your opinion."

"I'm sorry, Captain," said Asha and rose to leave. Just before she reached the door she paused and said, "I'll go along with whatever you choose to do, but my objection stands."

* * *

"K'Tang to T'Vel," came a voice through her com-badge, shaking her back to the present.

"T'Vel here."

"We have begun collecting our data now – you might want to get down here and have a look."

"Thank you, K'Tang. I will," she said, before turning to Asha. "You have the bridge, Commander."

T'Vel got into the turbolift to the science lab with equal measures of anticipation and relief.

"Beautiful, isn't it?" said Jennifer as T'Vel entered the lab. She waved her hand around and T'Vel's eyes followed it to the swirling, shining clouds of dust of the nebula out of the large windows.

T'Vel nodded. "It is indeed aesthetically pleasing."

Jennifer chuckled. ""Aesthetically pleasing" indeed... Try completely awe inspiring. If you look thought that window -" she pointed over to the window beside K'Tang's computer station, where he was writing something on a padd "- you can see something which looks a little like fireworks going off. That's the anomaly we're investigating."

"Are our observations progressing well?"

"Yes, Sir. We've got plenty of data already, though I expect the most interesting part of our investigation is yet to come," said K'Tang, before adding with a wry smile, "Although, I suspect I will need a strong raktajino or four to keep me alert long enough to appreciate it all."

"Would it not be preferable to get some sleep, Lieutenant?" asked T'Vel.

"Perhaps, but I wouldn't want to miss anything," said K'Tang.

T'Vel raised her eyebrow. "I hope I will not have to order you to bed."

Jennifer smiled. "Don't worry, Captain. I'll make sure he looks after himself."

K'Tang put down his padd and turned to glare at Jennifer.

"I'm perfectly capable of looking after myself," he grumbled.

Suddenly Asha's voice came through T'Vel's com-badge. "Captain, we're receiving a distress call from the Antaak – you'd better get up here."

"What is the problem, Commander?"

"I'll let Korogh explain. Just hurry!"

"I must apologise," said T'Vel, a little confused. "Unfortunately it seems I am required elsewhere."

Back on the bridge, Asha was talking to Captain Korogh and his first officer, a fierce looking woman named Maraga, on the viewscreen.

"How may we be of assistance, Captain?" asked T'Vel as she came out of the turbolift.

"There seems to be something wrong with our computer systems. Our sensors have been disabled and other more vital systems are becoming unreliable. Maraga is a computer specialist and programmer but she has yet to find the problem. We would appreciate if you could -"

The screen went blank.

"Hail them again," said T'Vel.

"No response," said Asha. "It appears that their communications system has gone down."

T'Vel thought for a moment. "Do you think we could transport the captain aboard?"

"I can certainly try," said Asha. "I don't know if Korogh would be very impressed though."

"I have a suspicion that if we do not re-establish contact, the Antaak will fall into even greater difficulty," said T'Vel. "Try to lock onto the captain and his first officer if you can."

Asha typed the relevant commands into the console, and two people began to materialise on the bridge. As their patterns solidified, the two Klingons looked around in confusion.

"Do not panic. You are aboard the Noether," said T'Vel. She held up her hands and added, "I apologise for the... unconventional method of bringing you here."

"Why did you bring us here?" asked Maraga, glowering at T'Vel.

"I was concerned when your ship lost communication so I -"

"Armstrong to T'Vel – do you read me?"

"I apologise," she said, and tapped her com-badge. "T'Vel here. Is everything alright?"

"Captain, we're having trouble with some of our minor systems. I've had to temporarily re-route some of the power from the engines to keep our sensors running."

Maraga's expression softened, and she said, "This is exactly what happened to our ship. First it was the environmental controls, and then our sensors went down. Before we knew it we had system failures throughout the ship."

"Could it have something to do with the anomaly?" said Asha. "Is there any way we could compare our data and see what's happening?"

Korogh and Maraga looked at one another. Korogh shrugged and Maraga turned back to Asha.

"If we could find a way of getting our computers online, I could try to download the data onto a portable storage device?" she suggested.

"My engineer could help you," said T'Vel, before tapping her com-badge to summon Jennifer to the bridge. "She is an excellent officer and I am sure she will be able to help you."

"Thank you, Captain," said Korogh. "Perhaps it was unwise of us to ignore you at first, but we are conducting some very exciting research and we did not want anyone to interfere with our readings."

"I understand perfectly, Captain," said T'Vel. "We are also here to study the anomaly."

"I'm sure you are not used to seeing Klingon scientists. Unfortunately our profession is not valued by most of our society. It is not the profession of a warrior, but there would be no Klingon empire without the scientists who developed warp technology or the engineers who designed their warships," said Korogh with a hint of bitterness.

"It may surprise you that there is a Klingon officer aboard this ship," said T'Vel. "With the funding provided by the Federation into all branches of scientific research, it was a logical decision for him to join Starfleet. Although I do not think it has been easy for him."

Maraga nodded. "A brave move indeed. A career in Starfleet is not _honourable_. But then again, neither is a career as a scientist on Qo'nos."

Jennifer hurried out of the turbolift door onto the bridge, and T'Vel and Maraga explained the problem and their proposed solution.

"We'd better transport over quickly," said Jennifer. "If our transporter systems go down then we won't be able to get back. Do you know if there are any other ships nearby? In the worst case scenario we could lose all our power and end up dead in space."

"Agreed," said T'Vel. "In the mean time I will join K'Tang in the science lab and see whether we can work out what is happening here. You have the bridge, Commander."

* * *

As T'Vel entered the laboratory, K'Tang was hitting the console with an angry, "_PetaQ_!"

"You are arguing with the console?" she said, a little amused.

"The instruments... They're not working," he said. His mouth was twisted into a frustrated snarl and his eyes we bulging. "If we lose this data -"

"Calm down, Lieutenant. We are doing our best to find out what has happened. In the mean time I suggest we review the readings we have already taken to see if the anomaly could be causing the problems with our systems," said T'Vel, walking over to another console. She began typing in commands to access the data, but no matter what she tried the computer returned the same error message.

"_Veruul_," she muttered under her breath, before clearing her throat as she felt K'Tang's eyes smiling at her.

"It seems I'm not the only one arguing with the console," he said with a wry smile, before shaking his head. "I simply do not understand what is happening."

"I am beginning to think that perhaps the anomaly is not what we thought it was," said T'Vel grimly.

"What do you mean?"

"The faults with our computer systems would seem to suggest a virus of some description. Without our data I can offer no proof, but I cannot think of another explanation," she said. "I hope that Lieutenant Armstrong can recover the data from the Klingon ship."

K'Tang's eyes rolled to the side as he thought for a moment, muttering to himself.

"I can attempt to find any suspicious software in the computer," he said. "I am quite familiar with the inner workings of the computer systems."

"Good luck, Lieutenant," said T'Vel. "If it is indeed a virus, it must be extremely sophisticated to be able to get into both Federation and Klingon computer systems."

"Bestwick to T'Vel... Are you there Captain?"

"T'Vel here."

"Jennifer and Maraga are back from the Antaak – they managed to retrieve some of their data."

"Good," said T'Vel with relief. "Send them down here to the laboratory. I have a theory."

As she waited for Jennifer and Maraga, T'Vel watched K'Tang typing various commands into the console, swearing periodically as the computer found new ways to lock him out. The lights began to flicker, and she wondered how long it would be before the Noether ended up in the same condition as the Klingon ship.

"Captain," said Jennifer as she hurried through the door. "I've managed to download the data from the Antaak onto this padd, if you'd like to look at it."

"Thank you," said T'Vel and began to look over the various readings. She wasn't entirely sure what she was looking for, but she hoped that she would find something and quickly.

Maraga tapped her foot impatiently as T'Vel stared at the padd.

"Wait," said T'Vel slowly. "It looks like there is a hidden carrier wave coming from the wormhole. So I was correct. It is a virus that is affecting our ships."

"Let me see," said Maraga, holding out her hand. T'Vel passed her the padd and she examined it intently, before saying, "It looks Romulan in origin. We should have known."

"Are you quite sure?" asked T'Vel.

"I'm certain. This is set to transmit on a Romulan frequency, and I'm willing to bet that the other side of the wormhole forming is in Romulan space," she said.

T'Vel ignored the intense discomfort she felt, and said, "Regardless of the origin of the transmission, our focus should be on purging the virus from our computer systems. If we do not hurry, we may well lose life support."

"You're right, Captain. I apologise," said Maraga. "We will deal with the Romulan _petaQs_ when our ships are running again."

"Your Captain said you were a computer expert?" said T'Vel, ignoring the slur. "Perhaps you and K'Tang could work together and figure out a way of disabling the virus. I will be on the bridge if you need me."

T'Vel left the lab with a sigh, and headed to her ready room. There was a backlog of dull work to be done which she decided she would much rather get stuck into than have to listen to anyone else call her a _petaQ. _She sat at her desk and tried to begin, but realised that most of the information she needed was stored on the computer system. Instead, she began to write a letter to her mother on a padd.

She wrote about the fugitives, and how she had felt compelled to help them. She wrote about her emotional reactions, and how she had struggled to suppress them. She debated over whether to mention what had happened with T'Ral, the clumsy, tipsy embrace, but she was sure that her mother would tease her about it. She felt herself blush as she recalled their goodbye. T'Ral's lingering gaze, the warm flush of her emotions as they pressed their fingers together, hoping none of the others would notice. T'Vel's silent promise that she would return.

"K'Tang to T'Vel. We've done it, Captain. We are restoring the computer systems now."

The voice shook T'Vel out of her bittersweet musings.

"Good. Well done, Lieutenant," she replied. "As soon as you have finished we should notify Starfleet. I hope this is an isolated incident, but we should not expose other vessels to unnecessary risks."

Before getting to work properly, T'Vel allowed herself to indulge in more sweet memories over a cup of chamomile tea, but as she drained the last gulp she resolved to work harder to purge her emotions. Her crew would be safer that way, she reasoned. Emotions are chaotic, dangerous. They lead to illogical and irrational decisions. But most of all, they could be unsettlingly yet pleasantly distracting.


	4. 4 - Biases I

**Chapter 4 – Biases I**

"Are you looking forward to visiting home, Captain?" asked Asha, before stuffing a steaming forkful of noodles into her mouth.

"It will be nice if I have time to visit my family," said T'Vel, sipping her tea demurely. "However there is a lot of work to be done. We should not waste time on frivolities."

Asha rolled her eyes. "Come on, T'Vel. We'll be working at the Vulcan Science Academy. I'm sure you'll be able to find a few hours or – heaven forbid – a whole evening to see your parents. Don't they work at the Academy?"

"My father is a researcher, yes. My mother is his assistant."

"So you have no excuse not to go see them," said Asha with a smile.

"I suppose you are right," said T'Vel. "I would especially like to see my mother. Though I maintain that our work must take precedence."

Asha twirled noodles around her fork absent mindedly as she said, "I do find it worrying that Starfleet is taking our report so seriously. I was hoping it was an isolated incident, but if the Vulcans are studying these anomalies too, and the Klingons... Well, it just doesn't seem to bode well, does it?"

"It is concerning," agreed T'Vel. _Especially for our Romulan fugitives_, she added silently.

"Still, I'm sure the scientists at the Academy will be glad for our data and input. I'm looking forward to working with them, too. They must really be good if they're working at the Vulcan Science Academy."

"Yes, I too am looking forward to meeting them," said T'Vel, finishing the last of her drink. "Well Commander, it was good to dine with you. We should do it more often. I always appreciate your company."

"Yes, well, you're welcome here any time, T'Vel. It's nice to have you visit my quarters for a change." Asha looked down at the empty plates in front of her sheepishly. "I'm afraid my cooking isn't up to much though – at least, not compared to yours."

"Thank you," said T'Vel. "I should be getting some rest now, though. We are due to arrive on Vulcan early in the morning and I hope to be alert and ready to carry out my duties."

"You're sure I can't tempt you with a nightcap?" said Asha, a mischievous twinkle in her eye.

T'Vel raised an eyebrow. "I would rather not poison my mind tonight, Commander."

Asha couldn't help but laugh. "If you say so, _Captain_. I'll see you in the morning."

T'Vel left, and Asha shook her head before putting on some music and pouring herself a glass of whiskey. She had a feeling this would be a tough assignment, and although she had an early morning the thought of curling up with a blanket, book and a glass of good quality whiskey was just too tempting.

* * *

"Three to beam down," said T'Vel to Ensign Lacroix.

"Aye, sir," she said, and carried out her orders slowly but carefully, wondering when she might get the chance to be part of such a prestigious away team.

T'Vel, Asha and K'Tang materialised just outside the grand entrance to the Vulcan Science Academy, where three Vulcans, an older woman and man, each with greying black hair, and a younger man, were waiting to greet them.

T'Vel immediately gave the traditional salute, and they acknowledged her before introducing themselves.

"I am T'Pril, the head of the research team. This is Talok, a well-respected theoretical physicist, and Suvik, a promising research student currently working under my supervision."

"As you know, I am T'Vel, captain of the starship Noether." She gestured towards Asha and K'Tang in turn. "This is my first officer, Commander Bestwick, and Lieutenant K'Tang, one of my best scientists."

Asha uncertainly gave the Vulcan salute with a, "Pleased to meet you."

K'Tang found that his fingers would not stay in position long enough to give the salute, so simply gave a sheepish nod of the head.

"Would you like to see our research facilities?" asked T'Pril. "We should be able to get straight to work."

T'Vel nodded. "Thank you."

T'Pril motioned for her associates to walk in front of her, and the three Starfleet officers followed the Vulcans through a series of corridors until they reached a large, airy room, full of computer consoles, scientific instruments and equipment and Vulcan scientists hard at work.

Asha looked around the room in awe. "It's truly an honour to be here, T'Pril," she gushed before she could stop herself. "All this state of the art equipment... No wonder you have such a good reputation."

T'Pril raised an eyebrow in the stereotypical Vulcan way, and Asha blushed a little as she said, "Thank you, Commander."

"Would you like to download our data?" asked T'Vel.

Talok had already left to sit down at a console across the room. T'Pril turned to her student and said, "Suvik, would you care to help our guests?"

Suvik nodded, and T'Pril excused herself to go and talk to Talok.

"If you contact your ship, we can begin the download," said Suvik, typing commands into the nearest console.

"T'Vel to Commander Armstrong," she said, tapping her com-badge.

"Armstrong here. Are you ready to receive the data?"

"Affimative," said T'Vel. She looked to Suvik, who nodded. "Begin the download when you are ready."

"Have you managed to gather much data on these phenomena?" asked K'Tang.

"We have studied in detail two, potentially three, occurrences," he replied. "However, we are still unsure of the cause. The evidence would seem to suggest that some_one_ rather than some_thing_ is causing the disturbances, but we do not yet know who or why."

K'Tang nodded and said, "The Klingon scientists we encountered seemed to think the disturbance was Romulan in origin. I would not put it past them to be developing a new weapon."

"We have not yet confirmed their _speculation_ though," added T'Vel, a little defensiveness creeping into her words.

"I think our governments share their suspicions," said Suvik without lifting his eyes from the console. "This mission is being treated as a top priority. If there was no real danger, I do not think we would have been given the resources to carry out such extensive research."

"Well, I for one hope that they are wrong," said T'Vel, a little too snippily.

"Of course, Captain," said Suvik. "But we must prepare ourselves to discover answers that we do not like. That is unfortunately part of being a scientist." His hands moved deftly over the console. "The data transfer is complete. I will leave my supervisor to talk to you more about the project."

Suvik headed to a nearby computer station and T'Pril, noticing that the Starfleet officers were standing silently and awkwardly, unsure of what to do next, came back to them.

"Would you like to discuss your role in this project now, or would you prefer to take a break?" she asked.

"K'Tang, Commander Bestwick – you should discuss what the Noether can do, and the data we have analysed so far, with T'Pril. I will see you later. I have a personal errand to attend to."

"As you wish." T'Pril nodded and ushered Asha and K'Tang towards her office. Asha turned back to look at her captain, pleasantly surprised that she had decided to use this opportunity to see her family. That woman really needed to learn to put herself first from time to time.

* * *

T'Vel knocked on the door of her father's office, a little anxiety threatening to make its presence known. It felt like a long time until a familiar voice said, "Come in – I'll be with you in a minute."

T'Vel opened the door and was greeted instantly with a wide smile and open arms.

"Well, this is a pleasant surprise!" said T'Vel's mother, a curly-hair Romulan named Tirel. "I'm afraid your father isn't in at the moment, but I'm pleased to see you."

"I did make you aware that I was stationed here, Mother," said T'Vel.

Tirel shook her head with smiling eyes. "Yes, but I know how hard you work. I had hoped you might find an evening to spare to spend with us, but I'd understand if you're too busy."

"I would appreciate seeing you," said T'Vel. "This past fortnight has been... Difficult for me."

Tirel quickly shut the door, looking around to make sure they were alone. "So I understand. I'm sorry I haven't had time to respond to your letters yet."

"Mother..." said T'Vel. "Perhaps this is not the place to talk about this."

"Hang on," said Tirel, and quickly dashed off to her desk, her hands moving skillfully over the console. "There. How about I take the rest of the afternoon off and we go home and get something to eat?"

T'Vel was a little taken aback by her mother's enthusiasm and thought of the work that she should probably be doing instead, but knew Tirel well enough to know that she would be upset if she refused.

"That would be wonderful," she said, and the two left the office together.

Tirel and her husband, Suval, lived a short distance from the academy, which was easily walked. It was a relatively mild day by Vulcan standards, but still warm compared to the temperatures aboard a Starfleet vessel. T'Vel felt a surge of energy as they left the academy and walked out into the warm sunlight.

"Have you missed your home?" asked Tirel, fully aware that it was a slightly silly question to ask a Vulcan.

T'Vel allowed a brief smile to play over her lips. "I find the weather pleasing. Humans require a lower temperature to feel comfortable, so I am enjoying the warmth of the Vulcan sun."

"Can I take that as a yes?" said Tirel. "I've missed you, anyway."

"I am glad to see you too. I am sorry if I have not written to you as often as you would like," said T'Vel, looking around at the familiar surroundings. They were walking through a wide, paved street which branched off and sprawled into a large suburb, which by Vulcan standards was relatively green.

"I know it's hard to find the time, as a Starfleet captain," said Tirel. "It's seeing you in person that I've missed. Sitting in the garden, stargazing and drinking the night away."

"You may find yourself disappointed with my tolerance to Romulan ale," said T'Vel, thinking of T'Ral with a slight blush. She had glossed over her feelings a little in the last letter she had sent to Tirel, though she didn't doubt that her mother would be able to tease them out when they spoke later. Tirel's ability to sense emotion rivalled that of a Betazoid, at least when it came to her daughter.

Tirel smiled. "From what I remember it's not bad for a Vulcan..."

T'Vel raised an eyebrow. "I cannot tell if that is supposed to be a compliment or an insult."

"Neither. It was just a joke," said Tirel. "That is," she continued mischievously, "unless you consider your ability to hold your drink something of vital importance to your character."

"I do not," said T'Vel. She was silent for a moment. "Though it would certainly have its advantages at times."

They had now arrived at a tidy, spacious bungalow with a small garden bursting with flowers, trees and vegetables. A path led up to a large, square doorway around the side before winding around to a pretty back garden. T'Vel admired the plants as she walked up to the door. She didn't recall ever seeing them looking so lively. Tirel's gardening skills must have really improved in her absence.

"I am impressed by the garden," she remarked.

Tirel grinned. "I've finally managed to get the hang of growing plants! It used to be that everything I even looked at died, but everything seems to be going well at the moment. It's nice having fresh vegetables to cook with."

She opened the door and motioned for her daughter to sit down. The house consisted of one large, sparsely decorated reception room containing a sitting area, a dining table and the kitchen, with a bathroom and two bedrooms down a short hallway.

T'Vel sat down on one of the firm, grey sofas. "I can cook if you would prefer," she offered.

Tirel waved her hand dismissively. "I rarely see you as it is. Indulge me and let me enjoy looking after my daughter for a change."

"Thank you." T'Vel stared at the sofa across the coffee table from her, willing Tirel to sit down.

"Would you like a snack or a drink?" asked Tirel. "I can replicate anything you like."

"I am not hungry."

"Is it too early to offer you a glass of wine?"

T'Vel thought it was, but wanting to please her mother she replied, "Thank you, I would like a glass of wine."

Tirel smiled and went to get some glasses and a bottle of wine from the kitchen cupboard. T'Vel watched her absent-mindedly as she tried to repress her anxiety. She had been looking forward to talking about the fugitives with her mother, but now it came to it, she was concerned about what reaction such a sensitive topic might evoke.

She was broken out of her thoughts first by the sound and rich smell of the wine being poured, and then a nudge from Tirel.

"Are you all right?"

"Yes. Yes, thank you," said T'Vel. She swirled the white wine around in the glass, before taking a small sip. It was good wine.

"So," began Tirel, hanging on that single syllable a little too long. She cleared her throat. "You said that the past fortnight has been difficult, and from your letters it seems as though you've had a lot to deal with. If there's anything you want to talk about, we're home now and I'm hear to listen."

"I... wanted to talk to you about the Romulan fugitives," T'Vel said. She had managed to get her thoughts in order and suppress her anxiety enough to talk honestly.

"Yes," said Tirel, quietly, sadly, before taking a large sip of wine. "You want my advice on what to do?"

"I am sorry if this makes you feel uncomfortable. I know it is, to borrow a human expression, 'close to your heart,' but I do not know who else I can trust," she said. "I do not know how much society has progressed since you first came to the Federation."

Tirel sighed. Her glass was half empty already. She regarded her daughter for a while. "I must admit I don't know either. People seem nice enough when they interact with me, but I've been here for a while. I work as the assistant of a respected scientist at the Academy. Have Starfleet changed their policies regarding asylum? Yes, on paper for sure. But I don't know if I would feel comfortable recommending you turn the fugitives in to Starfleet – at least not before you can find them a good lawyer."

"Yes. That was my thought. Some of my officers were not so sure," said T'Vel. "In fact, my first officer made her disagreement very clear."

"I know you respect her opinion a lot. But, I suppose it is easy to have faith in a system which you have never had to use yourself," said Tirel.

"Do you know of anyone who may be able to help them?" asked T'Vel.

Tirel watched the last sip of her wine swirl around in the glass before her, trying to cast her mind back. "I'll look into it for you. I suppose if I find a suitable lawyer, we could think about how to proceed with their advice. I'm willing to help you with this, T'Vel. If I could prevent even one person from having to go through half of what I went through, it would be more than worth it."

T'Vel was silent. This had to be the first time Tirel had acknowledged her mistreatment even remotely sober. She gave a strange chuckle before refilling her glass.

"Mother..." T'Vel's voice was strained. "You have always been a source of great support for me. I would like to reciprocate."

Tirel shook her head. "It all happened a long time ago now. Don't worry about me." She smiled, a little sadness showing in her moist eyes. "Now you, T'Vel, you need to be careful. I'm willing to help you as much as I can, but I know this is all against Starfleet regulations. If you are found out you'll be facing a court martial. You're risking the commission you worked so hard to earn."

"I believe I am acting logically. Regulations are not always logical."

"As long as you know what you're doing," said Tirel.

"There is... something I had been meaning to ask you about," said T'Vel, her cheeks flushing green.

Tirel raised her eyebrow, and as she saw her daughter's emotions betraying her she simply said, "Oh?"

"As a follower of Surak, you must understand that I feel somewhat embarrassed about telling you this, but -" she sighed, and took a sip of wine "- I found myself having certain feelings for one of the fugitives and I have found them disturbingly difficult to repress. My mind feels... chaotic, unfocused. Similar to the way that I feel under the intoxicating influence of alcohol. It makes me uncomfortable, but it is also somewhat pleasant."

T'Vel stared at the wooden table in front of her, ashamed of her undisciplined mind. Tirel couldn't help but smile.

"I understand that you don't like it when you have an emotional lapse," she said carefully. "But emotions aren't always the enemy, and they're nothing to be ashamed of."

"It is not that I am ashamed of them exactly," said an increasingly flustered T'Vel. "I allow myself to feel and even express my emotions sometimes, as you know. I simply prefer the order of a well disciplined mind. However, I am unsure of how to process them, especially regarding T'Ral. I am aware that my feelings for her could compromise my ability to act rationally. Perhaps they already have."

"You're doubting yourself?" Tirel's head was tilted, her warm brown eyes almost begging her daughter to confide in her.

"A little," T'Vel admitted. "I have had to increase the amount of time I spend in meditation to keep these emotions at bay, and I must confess I am extremely concerned that Asha objected so vehemently to my plan."

"You're a capable woman, T'Vel. I have faith in you," said Tirel, and then her seriousness evaporated and with grinning eyes she continued, "Now, this T'Ral you mentioned? Tell me all about her."

T'Vel could not help but smile as she began to talk, and she was engulfed by the fond familiarity of sitting on those sofas telling her mother everything she couldn't bring herself to tell anyone else.

* * *

K'Tang and Suvik were leaning over a console, examining the output on the screen and talking in hushed voices when T'Vel arrived at the Academy the following morning. She greeted them, and they turned to look at each other briefly before K'Tang spoke.

"Good morning, Captain."

"Have you made any progress?" asked T'Vel, walking over to the console.

"Actually we have," said Suvik, moving to stand in her way. "We have confirmed that the anomalies are of Romulan origin."

"It seems the Klingon scientists were correct," said K'Tang. "So, Captain, where were you last night?"

"What is this?" asked T'Vel, her eyebrow raised.

"I think you know," said K'Tang grimly.

"I was with my parents," she replied. "I do not know what you are insinuating, Lieutenant, but I would advise you to desist."

"You are half Romulan," said Suvik. "How can we be sure where your allegiance lies? Your people are not known for their honesty."

"I am a Starfleet captain. I take my duties very seriously," she said, heart sinking, head spinning.

"Is that right?" said K'Tang. He knew that he was under orders not to talk about the Romulan fugitives and had no intention of telling the Vulcans, but the threat was there.

"This is illogical and absurd," said T'Vel, a hint of a sneer curling her lips.

"Trouble with your emotions, Captain?" Suvik said. "Perhaps you should try a little meditation."

Ignoring the Vulcan, T'Vel pressed her com-badge. "T'Vel to Lacroix – one to beam up please."

"I will not tolerate this, Lieutenant," said T'Vel in the time it took for the Ensign to acknowledge and respond to her order. As soon as she had materialised she headed for her quarters so that she could collapse in a heap of anxiety safely alone.


End file.
